What Instinct Demands
by Lightning-Tenshi-29
Summary: Hawkmoth has raised Ladybug from birth, she is his Second-in-command. The akuma's are a group of assassins, and Adrien is the police officer who wants to take them down. Will he choose new love over justice? Assassin/Police au. Bad Summary!
1. Chapter 1

What instinct demands

A/N; Now that BOTBS is complete, I'm starting a new series! I've been planning this for a while now, but I wasn't sure whether to put it into action or not. Anyway, here is the first chapter.

-Eighteen Years Ago-

Our story begins at an ominous purple house set atop a hill, Paris sprawled out below it. A tall man, dressed in a suit of purple, his face hidden by a silver mask, wandered through the streets at night. He was completely alone, not a soul in sight.

His name was Hawkmoth.

He turned behind a tree, and looked suspiciously at the bakery opposite him. 'Dupain-Cheng Bakery!' The sign read. There, it would be perfect. Hawkmoth rubbed his hands together greedily, in preparation for what was going to happen.

He looked around, checking the coast was clear, and he could perform his terrible deed. It was. The man cambered up the side of the bakery swiftly, reaching the balcony. 'What a shame,' he thought 'This family could have been happy. Though it matters not.'

He pushed the doors to the upper floor open slowly. The room was painted a light pink, and the walls were bare. The room was mostly empty, save a small desk and a crib next to each other. In the crib was a sleeping baby girl, no older than five months.

Hawkmoth gently took the girl from the crib, holding her closely to his chest. He looked at the table, there was a silver chain with a small heart pendant on it. He took that too, and ran off into the night, back towards that purple mansion.

-The same time, elsewhere-

Police officer Emma Agreste slammed her hand down on the table, looking angrily at her case file. It was impossible to work out, she had no suspects, witnesses or any motives for the crimes. "Who would sneak into houses at the dead of night to steal children?" She growled. The case was that of some monster, making his way into houses and kidnapping children, all under the age of one.

There was never any evidence, ransom notes, or finger prints. It was always the child that was taken, and a small object from the room they were in, like a photo, or a ring.

There was no link to them, the families never knew each other, and none of them lived close together.

 _Flawless._

That's what the crime was. But, when the perpetrator did slip up, she would be ready to take him or her down.

-Three years later-

The attacks stopped the same year they started, with a total of twelve kidnappings. Officer Agreste still refusing to give up her case, having found a lead she wouldn't share with her co-workers. The reason she refused to give it up, was because about a year before the kidnappings, she was blessed with her own child, Adrien. She couldn't relate to the parents of the taken children, but she could relate to the ones that lived in fear of their daughter or son being taken.

Emma had a suspicion that the person who owned the purple mansion atop the hill was keeping the children there. In the middle of the night, she found herself walking up the hill, and climbing over the walls of the mansion.

She found a skylight on the roof that had a latch from the outside to it. She opened it, and dived into the unfamiliar house.

She pressed her back up against the black wall, gun in hand. She came to a doorway, and looked around it.

Inside, were twelve small children, sitting in a row, backs facing her. They were looking towards a man with a silver mask on, their posture stiff.

'That must be him.' She thought, moving her head further around the doorframe. The man put his hand to the base of his chin, and from there, peeled the silver mask off.

A gasp escaped her, and tears rolled down her face. 'Don't let it be true.' She begged mentally.

She did this, because the face she saw was that of her husband, Gabriel Agreste. She ran down the hallway, no longer caring about being stealthy or quiet, until she reached the skylight.

Emma hauled herself up, and fled the mansion. She reached the house she had bought with Gabriel, and packed the belongings she wanted.

She cried as she thought of her son, leaving him with his monster of a father. It wasn't fair that once she left, he would have to grow up with that man as his only parent. But life itself wasn't fair.

She quickly scrawled a note on the first thing she could find, a small version of their wedding photo.

 _It was you all along. I'm going to leave France until I'm sure you've become a better man. Tell the media we got a divorce, I died or something. I don't care. Take good care of Adrien for me. You know what you have to do._

 _Emma._

Gabriel was distraught when Emma left. He didn't have the chance to explain to her that those children were different, powerful. He was going to train them, show them how to harness their skill. But when she left, his porpoise changed, he would train them, and use their abilities for evil.

Her sudden departure filled him with malice, so he did what he had to. Raised the children as his own, in secret. He took care of Adrien, or, at least his servants did.

Before he took them, he came across a book, one that turned out to be very true. Every five-hundred years, a force from above grants thirteen children with powers. The description of the powers was very vague, but, the power that person had was special to that person, it represented them.

He located and took twelve of the thirteen, the final one being too elusive. He took objects from the rooms he found them in, to fuse their power with, in order to give them a human form when they needed to blend in.

-Present Day-

This was when the robberies and murders started. Hawkmoth had taught his 'akumas' to be sly and dangerous. They were never caught, assassinating people when Hawkmoth told them to, stealing from banks, clothing stores or just trashing houses.

He chose the person with the strongest power to be his second-in-command, her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng, but she didn't know that. The name he gave her was Ladybug, she had exceptionally great fighting skills and luck. She lead the akumas whilst he planned their every move.

The now assassins and their names were:

Aurore Beaureal; aka Stormy Weather. She had power over the weather, bending it to her will was easy for her.

Alix Kubdel, Timebreaker. She could turn back the clock, by stealing a persons' life force.

Alya Cesaire, Lady Wifi. The world was her phone, she could pause time, rewind it, send a global video or fast forward.

Nathaneal Kurtzburg; The Evillistrator. He could draw things out of thin air, though only one thing at a time.

Kim, Dark Cupid. Exceptional at archery, could make anyone hate another person, and control them.

Mylene, The Horrificator, she grew more powerful the more her victim feared her.

Rose Lallivant was Princess Fragrance. Her perfume could make a person fall under her control.

Ivan Bruel, Stoneheart. He was practically the muscle for the group.

Juleka, was Reflekta. With one touch, she made anyone look just like her.

Chloe Bourgeouis, Anti-Bug. The emblem of bad luck, similar to Ladybug but weaker, with opposite powers.

Lila Rossi, Volpina. She conjured powerful illusions.

Together, they were extremely powerful. Not powerful enough for Hawkmoth's liking, though.

Ladybug pushed open the door to the observatory of the house, where Hawkmoth usually spent his time.

"Ah, there you are." He smiled creepily, looking out the circular window opposite him.

"You summoned me?" She asked coolly, inclining her head slightly.

"Indeed I did. It seems to me that the police are opening a case on us."

"How so?"

"They have assigned a highly successful officer named Adrien Agreste to the case." He stated, eyes never once leaving the window.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"Nothing as of yet, just be extra cautious." Hawkmoth warned.

"Of course." She bowed and left the room.

Anti-Bug put a hand on her shoulder. "How'd it go?"

"We need to be more careful."

Anti-Bug had been expecting this for a long time, the police were always on their backs. Ladybug was like a sister to her. While they argued, and generally hated each other, it was their way of showing each other they cared.

"What? Did your clumsiness get us caught?" She snapped, glaring.

"No, it was your terrible assassination of that old man last week." The blue-haired girl growled.

Lady Wifi ran down the hall and stepped between them.

"Back off." She told Chloe, raising her hand, preparing to pause her.

A/N; Okay, so. Adrien and Ladybug have never met, I just want to clear that up. Please let me know if I should continue this! I would love to get some reviews! I enjoyed writing this way too much ;-; The akumas have also never been to school, Hawkmoth taught them at the mansion. PLEASE REVIEW!

LT xx


	2. Chapter 2

What Instinct Demands

A/N; Welcome back. Sorry this is late, but, there's not much I can do about it now. Anyway, on with the chapter.

Anti-Bug huffed, and folded her arms over her chest. "Fine." With that, she walked, chin in the air, off down the corridor Lady Wifi just came running up.

The auburn-haired girl smiled. "New officer on our case? Well, you'll make quick work of that sucker." She chuckled.

Ladybug shrugged ,playing with her hair tie. "Probably."

"What's wrong?" Lady Wifi put a hand on her shoulder.

"I just really want a challenge."

The darker-skinned girl nodded a knowing look in her eyes. "Why don't you take my target? Relive some stress?"

Ladybug hugged her. "Thank you!"

"His name is Juan Von Yeit, room 673 in the Bourgeouis hotel." She mumbled into the shorter girl's mess of blue hair.

"Can I have the rest of his profile?"

Lady Wifi pulled out a brown file from seemingly nowhere, and gave it to her best friend. "Go kill Juan for me!"

Ladybug nodded, and ran towards the open skylight. She used her yoyo to swing out of it, and onto the slate roof.

Now, while she's on her way there, I, the narrator will answer the question you've probably been asking yourself. And if you haven't, then you should have. Why do the akumas, some of the most powerful people to have ever lived, do Hawkmoth's bidding? Well, they knew they weren't his real children, but they were the closest thing they had to family.

He told them that the objects they used to blend in with regular humans were objects from their home, their past. He controlled the house, and he knew all their hiding places, he could easily find and destroy their only link to their real family.

Why didn't they just run away? In the book that told Gabriel Agreste of their existence, there was a spell called 'Miraculous Enslavia.' If you got them to say a special chant, they would be bound to him, by an object.

Like they had their talismans of their past, he had his, a moth-shaped broach with a picture of his wife in it.

Oh, would you look at that. Ladybug's made her way to the roof of the Bourgeouis hotel. Time really flies when you're telling a story!

She crawled expertly over the roof, standing tall and proud as she looked over the city. Ladybug smirked. 'What an unfortunate city…' Sirens wailed desperately, buildings in the far distance were swallowed in flames, and anyone walking at night was mugged and beaten ruthlessly. 'It's a good thing I'm lucky.'

She turned back around, and went to the back of the roof. She looked down 'An open window.' She thought. 'On the same floor as room 673.'

She jumped down to the ledge of the window, and swung in. Ladybug found herself in a corridor.

Peach walls and wooden floors, at the end of which would have the next flight of stairs up. She knew this place well, it wasn't uncommon to have a target stay here. Despite the growing number of people dying within the hotel, it still did exceptionally well. Mayor Bourgeouis most likely released a statement to the press about the deaths being of natural causes to ensure that he still made a profit.

The again, Ladybug nor any of the akumas knew for sure, they never saw the news. Hawkmoth feared that should they be allowed access to the media they would find articles about the disappearance of twelve children. If they delved even deeper, they would be able to identify which family they belonged to.

She looked up and down the corridor suspiciously. Over the course of her life, she had learnt a few things.

Your surroundings can be deceptive.

You should only trust fellow akumas.

They were doing the right thing. Everyone they had killed was a terrible person, and people they robbed were just as bad.

Upon seeing a very vacant corridor, she began to read the numbers off the gold doors.

'670, 671, 672, 673.'

There it was, the room holding Juan Von Yeit, fated to die for whatever crime he had committed. She pushed the door open to reveal a white-walled room in pristine condition. The blue bedding was unmoved, white curtains untouched, and still drawn closed. There were no bags or usual tell-tale signs of someone staying in the room.

Ladybug began to doubt Lady Wifi. What if she was wrong about the room? It wasn't entirely improbable.

A white door blending in with the walls on her left swung open. She mentally berated herself for missing it.

A stout man with black receding hair stepped out, dressed in a tuxedo. His eyes were scrunched shut and he had a phone pressed to his ear.

"Yes, Karen. The bathrooms fine. There's no need for you to have them book me a bigger room." The fat moustache resting just below his nose wiggled as he spoke. A muffled voice from his iPhone replied.

"Fine, you stay on that second-class floor. See if I care what the tabloids say about it tomorrow. Goodbye." The voice huffed.

A dull tone cut through the silence, signalling that the caller had hung up. Juan sighed, and put his hand to his forehead. He opened his eyes and stepped back in panic.

Before him was a woman, blue hair in twin tails, and a skin-tight black-spotted suit. Her face was hidden by a mask matching her outfit, and on her waist hung a yoyo. Before him was everyone's worst nightmare, infamously beautiful and equally dangerous, Ladybug.

Sweat started to form on his brow, and he waved his phone about, as if it were a weapon.

"S-Stay Back." He stuttered, body trembling.

She ignored his feeble attempt at a threat, and unclipped her yoyo from her waist.

Ladybug swung it around quickly, the black spots imprinted on it blurring together.

"Any last words?" She asked casually, bluebell eyes swirling.

"They – they will get you for this." Juan said slowly, tears gathering in his dark eyes.

"It's funny. Victims one through seventy said exactly the same thing, yet I'm still here." She chirped, swinging the yoyo faster and faster.

"YOU'LL DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE!" He screamed, the droplets freely falling down his face now.

Her eyes narrowed, and she swung the yoyo around his neck.

"Miraculous Ladybug." She whispered, a smug grin on her face.

Red dots swirled around his body, engulfing him. They disappeared suddenly, and she retracted her yoyo from his neck.

Instead of the crying, shrieking business man that had been there moments earlier, there was a cold, lifeless body on the floor, blood seeping from a large gash in his throat.

"Well, maybe now Karen will care about what the tabloids have to say tomorrow." She giggled.

-At the police station-

Adrien ran a hand through his blonde hair and he glared at his case file. The way the akumas were murdering people was flawless. He had no idea of their abilities, they never showed them in public.

He remembered his mother telling him about something reminiscent of the case he was on as a child. Though it was simply a faerie story, it intrigued him none the less how similar the two were.

Five hundred years ago in China, the emperor discovered a tapestry detailing a form of higher power. He ordered his scribe to have it written down in a few other languages, should any one of those languages discover it, they would know how to harness the power too.

The tapestry told him that soon a group of thirteen people would be chosen to have abilities others do not. Superpowers, if you will.

The story left out how he did it, but somehow, he managed to get the power granted to him and twelve of his most trusted advisors. They turned on him, deciding to claim China for themselves.

The emperor had the information about the tapestry scattered between different countries. The twelve formed a group, becoming mercenaries. They robbed and killed anyone they could, and were never caught, even with China's royal guard hot on their heels.

They were never caught; they were murders until their dying day. Every time they killed, they left no clues behind, and no one knew how to take them down.

He shook his head. Now was not the time to think about kids stories. Now was the time to go Ladybug hunting. He looked at the case file. 'It's time,' He thought 'to go on a stake-out.'

"Nino!" He yelled, still looking at the file.

A tall, dark-skinned police-uniform clad man rushed into the entirely grey room.

"Sup?"

Adrien turned to face the newcomer, a small smile etched on his face.

"Who did you think was most likely to be her next victim?"

Nino straightened up considerably. It wasn't often a high-ranking officer asked for your opinion on a case.

"Sir, I suspect it will be Jagged Stone, the singer." He told Adrien, pride welling up in his chest.

"Well, Nino. Pack your bags, we're going to be following Jagged Stone." The green-eyed man announced.

A/N; Again, sorry this is late! PLEASE REVIEW! I love hearing your responses.

NOTE TO BETA MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS!

What did you think? Yeah, starting high school can be hard. There will be a small bit of ladrien in the next chapter, I don't like it that much either. It will be mostly LadyNoir with a very small amount of ladrien. And yes of course I would beta for you! I can't wait!

-LT xxx


	3. Chapter 3

What Instinct Demands

A/N; I am SO sorry this is late. Very, very, very sorry. I just went back to school, and this story will be updated around once a week. Enough of my apologies, here is the actual chapter:

WARNING: Small Ladrien ahead. This is probably going to be most of the ladrien in the story though.

Jagged Stone glared out the window, into the inky blackness of the night.

He was at his own home, being used as bug bait by two policemen. Instead of being moved away from the danger, he was being used to draw in said danger.

"Idiots." He muttered.

Fang let out a small growl from his position on the king-sized bed.

Nino sipped his coffee from the police car concealed by shrubbery. Judging by the way the pop star narrowed his eyes at their location, he wasn't very happy with their presence.

His eyes focused on a figure cloaked in darkness running over the roof.

"Adrien." He hissed, prodding the boy next to him.

"Next assignment; Jagged Stone." Ladybug murmured. She gazed upwards, to the stars.

"It's a shame that he's committed such crimes, his music is great. But, that doesn't justify whatever he did." She spoke aloud to herself.

The red-suit clad female turned her attention back towards the task at hand.

"I hope you enjoyed the fame whilst it lasted, Jagged."

She found her way to a skylight easily. Most homes in Paris had them , a fact she used to her advantage very often.

Ladybug pried the latch open, and swung into the building.

She was in a hallway, the only thing separating her from her intended target was a wooden door. She pushed it open slowly, not making a noise.

The walls were painted a mustard yellow colour, contrasting with the neon green carpet. The king-sized bed just a few paces away supported a giant reptile.

She almost gasped. Almost.

'The file failed to mention a vicious crocodile.' She complained mentally.

There was her target, staring out of the window, foot tapping against the carpet impatiently.

She recovered quickly, seconds after hearing the scaly beast growl.

"Well, well. We finally meet, Mr. Stone."

He whirled around, eyes wide.

"Ladybug…" He whispered, a pleading note in his voice.

Adrien snuck through the back door, Nino behind him, both with their guns poised to shoot.

He signalled for Nino to stop after they reached a wide open door they knew all too well lead to Jagged Stone's room.

The blonde gave his friend a look that said 'Stay here' to which Nino nodded.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at the newcomer.

'A cop.' she thought, hatred burning up inside her.

At a young age, she was told cops, or policemen were evil. They hindered true justice, the kind they served. Policemen just wanted the bad people out there, the kind the akumas deposed of, to remain alive and at large. They had special weapons, ones that wouldn't kill them, but would definitely injure them.

Policemen brought pain. Policemen helped the evil. Policemen were assisting the enemy.

Therefore, they must be killed, before they could bring any more harm.

"Stand down." Adrien demanded.

Ladybug could see the pride in his eyes, could someone truly be proud for stopping the righteous?

She walked closer, ignoring the weapon clutched tightly in his hands.

"You're a pretty cop. They probably got you at a young age, like they do most others." She stated casually.

"It's unfortunate. If you were one of us, if anyone was one of us, they'd be free from all the crimes people like him commit." She gestured to the scared singer rocking back and forth in the corner.

"What?" Adrien asked dumbly.

"Don't act so innocent," She hissed. "You help the lowest creatures on earth. You help the people my team gets rid of."

"Gets rid of? You kill people for fun!" He shouted.

"No, no." She tutted, waggling her index finger, walking even closer.

"I kill to relive Paris of the evil. I kill because it is necessary, to keep non-gifted people safe." Ladybug whispered, now only inches away from his face.

"You're a villain." He spoke in a low tone, as he started to take in her features.

For a villain, she had very pretty eyes. And freckles. And-

'Bad Agreste!' He mentally chided himself. 'You're supposed to put her in chains, not check her out!'

She shook her head, a sad expression on her face.

"It's a shame when someone doesn't recognise a hero. Then again you're a cop." She muttered, taking a step backwards.

"I-I have a name, you know!" He stuttered, cursing himself internally.

She giggled. "And what might that be, cop?"

Adrien wanted to tell her she didn't deserve to know. To refuse to tell her. But, Adrien doesn't always get what he wants.

"Adrien Agreste." He found the information rolling of his lips, and he bit his tongue after revealing his name.

"Ah. You're the one who recently took over that case on us. Well, I've been wanting to meet you."

Ladybug reached for the yoyo at her side.

"Don't try anything." He warned.

"Why? Because you have a gun? They don't work on us, pretty cop. Perhaps you should brush up on the legend of the miraculous." She chuckled.

"A children's story? Get your head in the game, Ladybug. This isn't about nursery rhymes." He raised an eyebrow.

She unclasped the yoyo, spinning it around.

"It seems you've interrupted me. I guess Mr. Stone here will live to see another day."

Ladybug flung the yoyo at Adrien, and he found himself unarmed, gun on the floor, and tied up with black string.

"So, Adrien. You think you can kill us? Pretty cop, I never like having to kill officers. Don't make your throat the next I have to slit."

He gulped, praying Nino would come in and shoot her. But he felt guilty for thinking that. For some reason, while he didn't want to be in this situation, he didn't want her blood spilt.

'Bad Agreste!'

Ladybug cupped her hand around his cheek.

Her eyes fluttered closed, and she kissed him.

"Farewell cop." She whispered.

Ladybug retracted her yoyo, leaving a frozen Adrien on the floor, next to his gun. Shewalked out into the hall, not noticing the police officer hidden behind the door.

Before he got a chance to shoot at her, she swung out of the open skylight, onto the roof.

Ladybug jumped along the rooftops, getting as far from the scene as possible.

She called Hawkmoth on her compact, frowning as his face appeared.

"You forgot to mention the fact he owned a rather large alligator." She hissed.

Hawkmoth looked at her sceptically, an eyebrow was raised beneath his silver mask.

"It should not have been a hindrance to you." He stated calmly.

"Oh, it wasn't. But the cop sure was. Adrien Agreste managed to predict where I would show up next."

"I assume that prevented you from getting the kill?" He asked more than told her.

"No, an armed cop who can predict the next person that deserves to die was not in the least distracting." Ladybug remarked sarcastically.

"This may prove difficult. Get back here soon, make sure you're not being followed."

He hung up promptly, looking stoically at the circular window opposite him. They would have to continue the crime spree, until the powers were awakened in the thirteenth chosen child.

It was risky.

That child, well, now adult, would have to go through immense restructure of the brain.

That adult would have to be brainwashed into thinking the same as the akuma's he raised from birth. That person would know the truth of the world. That person would know the akuma's are no heroes.

It was very risky.

But, once he had that thirteenth person in his clutches, the world would be theirs, and he would get his wife back.

Adrien may be hurt slightly in the process, but they would all be together once more. That was what really mattered.

Ladybug slid in through the skylight, landing in the corridor. She reattached the yoyo to her waist, and walked to the common room.

The room where all the akumas were free to relax. To do whatever they wanted in between meals and missions. The room that contained something that made Emma Agreste run away a number of years ago.

It didn't seem right. Everyone was spread out, ignoring each other. It was obvious there was a fight.

In the far corner, Reflekta was sobbing uncontrollably, Princess Fragrance staring at her in worry.

Ladybug swung her yoyo around. "What's going on here?" She yelled.

Lady Wifi came forward, and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Anti-Bug basically just made everyone feel like dirt while you were gone." She whispered dejectedly.

The blonde girl huffed from the other side of the large room.

"You. All of you. Don't let her get to you! You're worth it, you're great just the way you are. Don't let some half-witted girl who doesn't deserve her powers get the best of you!" Ladybug shouted, rousing some of her friend's spirits.

A/N; PLEASE REVIEW! I love to hear your comments!

Well, Q & A time. Ladybug is still nice and kind, okay? The akuma's were raised differently, and think they're saving Paris from evil. They're fully aware of their powers, and can transform to look like a normal human at will using the objects collected from their homes. They also aren't aware that they're being controlled by Hawkmoth. Any other questions, just PM me!

Note to beta; May contain spoilers;

I now have Wattpad! I'm Lightning-Tenshi-29. So, the same name as on here! I don't really know how it works though, so I'm not the greatest at that. Also, I'm planning to have a new chapter of COA up really really soon.

LT xxx


	4. Chapter 4

What Instinct Demands

A/N; So, um, announcement time, I guess? On Wattpad, I have just published the first chapter of my first story on there. The title is 'Things That Go Bump In The Night'. Cringey, I know. The story is under the same username as here, and is a vampire/werewolf au. Check it out, if you know, you're interested. ONWARDS!

Nathaneal/Evilistrator POV

I looked down at the brush in my hands and smiled at her words as they rung through the air.

 _This_ was why I liked her so much. So much.

Because she always had everyone's backs. She always stood up for herself, and others'. She never gave up, she was brave, she was beautiful, and she was the girl I loved without a doubt.

I lifted my head up, giving her an appreciative look. Anti-Bug teased me mercilessly about my crush on her. Literally everyone knew – except her.

We were never the closest as children, and I still prefer to hang around with Stormy, Reflekta and PF. (Princess Fragrance.) But, that doesn't mean I don't love her.

When we were younger, we barely talked. It's hard to believe, but she was quite shy a few years back, before we became the heroes of Paris. On her thirteenth birthday, Anti-Bug told her she didn't deserve her power, that she wasn't worth it, that she was just a piece of garbage on her lawn.

Ladybug cried for ages, and ages. I found her, and drew a unicorn, among other things, for her, with my powers.

Since then, we've shared a bond. Nothing big like hers and Lady Wifi's, but, it was still there. Every birthday she's had since then, I made sure she never spent it alone.

Ladybug is _amazing._

Normal POV

Reflekta wiped away the tears from her porcelain face, and smiled brightly at Ladybug.

"It's true though." Anti-Bug hummed.

"I mean, it's not like any of you here are worth something, is it? I bet Hawkmoth just felt really bad for you all. Personally, I wouldn't take in a pack of rats like you." She continued, unbuckling her yoyo from her waist.

"That's not-" Ladybug started.

"Yeah. Me and bug eyes here are the only ones that would make it. The rest of you, could go die in a ditch. You're all so dumb. I mean, take Volpina for instance,"

The girl paled and whimpered at the mention of her name, looking down at her feet.

"All she can do is lie. She has no friends whatsoever, she's ugly, and does sloppy work. She should get cut off, and given to the police."

Evilistartor gasped. Taken to the police? That was the worst prospect that he could ever think of. Handed over to a criminal organisation that wanted them dead, and would torture her for fun? Things like that should only happen in nightmares.

Volpina shivered, tears rolling down her face. She covered her fox-like ears with her hands and cried. "No more!" She pleaded.

"Like, what an idiot. Her human form is super ugly, and there's no way she'd be able to do anything without help. Volpina is a loose end that needs to be cut off." Anti-Bug finished, a smug look plastered on her face.

"Stop it!" Ladybug yelled, unclipping her yoyo.

"Come on, bug-face. We both know we're the most powerful here." She hissed, the black yoyo swinging around at a fast pace.

"What of it? That doesn't mean she's useless. Without Volpina, you wouldn't be even _half_ the hero you are today. May I remind you, she's the reason you're still alive right now?"

The blonde-girl huffed, and stomped her foot on the ground.

"I could have totally gotten past those cops without her interference!" She yelled, glaring at the red-clad girl.

"Anti-Bug! Stop this foolishness at once!" A loud male voice commanded her.

"Hawkmoth…" She whispered, stopping her yoyo. It fell limp on the ground and she looked up at her boss at once.

He strode confidently over to his second-in-command, whose weapon was still spinning at a rapid speed.

"Ladybug, I demand to know what happened. And, why all of my heroes look like they're going to wilt!" He said in a cold tone.

She stopped spinning her yoyo immediately, and wrapped it around her waist in one fluid motion.

"Sir, Anti-Bug was insulting the akumas while I was away on mission. She made Volpina cry, just look at her." Ladybug reported, her gaze softening as she looked to Volpina.

He narrowed his eyes. Akumas were tough. Akumas were villains. Akumas were _not_ supposed to cry. Then again, the akumas _were_ like his own children, he cared about them in his own twisted way.

"Anti-Bug," Hawkmoth started, looking at the trembling form of Volpina. "You will be punished later, as I see fit. Volpina, stop crying, it's a sign of weakness, people will exploit it. Go take a walk, Ladybug shall accompany you, both use your human forms." He told them, leaving the room briskly.

Anti-Bug paled. This probably meant she would be grounded for the next week. That meant, no going out at all, no hero-work, and mostly, no going to parties in her human form.

Believe it or not, they all had lives in their human form. Most of them worked part-time jobs, had friends and actual social-lives.

For example, Lady Wifi's human name was Alya. She worked as a receptionist for the police, her job was to gather as much intel as possible from them.

Ladybug was Marinette, a fashion designer under Gabriel Agreste.

Anti-Bug was Chloe, and she absolutely refused to work.

Evilistrator, Princess Fragrance and Volpina were all artists, sharing the same artistic flair. Their personas were Nathaneal, Rose and Lila.

Stormy Weather was Aurore, a weather girl.

Reflekta was a part-time model, doing a few shoots here and there.

Stone heart was Ivan, and a professional fighter.

Timebreaker was Alix, a girl who worked at the ice rink, along with Kim, who was Dark Cupid.

Lastly, Horrificator or Mylene was an actress.

( A/N; There's a note at the end explaining why they all have the names they would have if Hawkmoth didn't kidnap them.)

Ladybug gripped the heart-pendant necklace and focussed her energy onto changing form. She let out a breath, and looked down at her pink v-neck shirt and white jeans. Her blue hair fell to her shoulders, in this form coming out of its pigtails.

"Come on, Volpina." She chirped, looking over to find the girl already transformed, wearing an orange romper and knee-length black boots.

"Let's just go, LB." She sighed, looking down at her shoes.

"Be back soon, lady!" Lady Wifi shouted from the door, watching them trudge down the corridor side-by-side.

They jumped over the wall, walking down the hill towards the streets of Paris.

"Anywhere you want to go?" Marinette asked, blue hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"We could go and get some food from the bakery?" Lila asked uneasily.

Herself and Ladybug had fallen out a few times in the past, disagreeing on weather something was factual or fiction mostly.

"Sure! How about that one on the corner? What's its name.." She ran her fingers through her silky blue hair.

"Dupain-Cheng bakery?" The brunette asked, not entirely certain.

"That's the one! I love it there!" Marinette squealed.

"After that, we could take a walk along the siene? I need to take some pictures for inspiration."

"Sure." The blue-eyed girl nodded.

They reached the cobbled streets of Paris, and looked around them.

"Er- which way is it?" Lila asked, biting her lip.

"Follow me."

Though she had only been there a few times, something about her felt like it belonged there. Something about that bakery drew her to it. She never forgot the route, like it was implanted in her brain, like it was a part of her. Whatever it was, she liked it. Ladybug liked the warm sensation she felt when she walked through the door.

She liked the familiar smell of pastries and sugar. She liked it there, it seemed like a second home.

Lila smiled. She found it funny how Ladybug could sometimes forget where the bathroom was in their home, but she could never forget where that small bakery was.

Once, they were completely lost on the other side of Paris, where they couldn't see the mansion. They were all together, in their hero-forms, so they couldn't just go up to someone and ask for help. And, to add to that, it was the middle of the night.

Ladybug took the lead, and lead them, no, not to the house.

To the bakery.

It was like she was always able to pinpoint the exact location of that building, no matter how far from it they were.

They reached it in record time.

Marinette completely forgot to focus on where she walked, and allowed her senses alone to guide her to the bakery. Too bad your senses didn't warn you when you were about to walk into someone.

The blue-haired girl mumbled as she walked into someone's chest.

"Sorry!" She exclaimed looking up at the man she walked into. It was that handsome cop from earlier! Marinette was about to smirk, and say 'Hello there, handsome cop.' When she remembered she was in her human form, and hadn't met him yet!

"Be careful, okay?" He looked into her eyes.

Great, she could already feel the blush. She nodded quickly, and walked past him into the shop.

Lila laughed. "The great LB cowers in the face of a handsome man." She chuckled.

A/N; Hello my waffles! Yes, that is what I'm calling you now. PLEASE REVIEW WAFFLES!

Okay, the reason they have the same name as they would have is to;

A. Stop you getting confused.

And B. Because they got to choose their own names, and as a baby they were used to being called that, so they chose it?

I suck at explanations.

Note to beta; may contain spoilers.

Okay, we can try this differently. What's YOUR name on Wattpad? Also, have you ever watched an anime called Inu Yasha?

Because I really REALLY want to make a Inu Yasha/ Harry Potter crossover.

I also got addicted to being part of the Jelsa fandom. THE SHIPPING IS REAL!

I think I'm done now.

Lt xx


	5. Chapter 5

What Instinct Demands

A/N; Yes, this is late.

"Lila. This isn't funny!" Marinette whined, burying her face in her hands.

"Yes, it is! You can take on the forces of evil, kill all the cruel, and take on the police. Yet you can barely last a second without going as red your suit in the presence of a handsome guy!"

"Stop!" She begged, looking from Lila to the croissants and back to Lila again.

"The almighty Ladybug, defeated by a cute male!" The brunette teased; a playful smile on her face.

"I'm ignoring you." Marinette sung, turning her attention to the pastries that were on display. She breathed in the tempting scent of all the delicious-looking deserts before her, in the pink display cabinet/checkout.

Sabine walked through the door into the bakery, humming a tune. She stopped short (No pun intended.) when she saw that two girls were standing there.

"Oh, I'm sorry dears. I didn't realise anyone came in after monsieur Agreste. What can I get for you?" She asked in a sweet voice. She lent forwards on the counter, looking closely at the two newcomers to the shop.

"Can I have a box of macaroons?" Marinette asked, smiling brightly at the woman.

For some reason, that kind lady evoked strange emotions in her. She felt comforted whenever she was in her presence, and oddly cold whenever she left.

"Oh, I'll have a croissant." Lila added, putting a hand on Marinette's shoulder.

"Coming right up." The Chinese woman chirped, going back through the door to collect their orders.

"Don't think you're getting out of the conversation." The brunette sang, shooting a coy look at her fellow akuma.

Marinette's palm found her forehead unusually quickly as she groaned. Lila was never going to let that go. What if she told the others? Would Hawkmoth think her weak? No, it was simply a one-time thing. She knew it wasn't hard to make her blush. Just some red across the face – nothing more. Nothing less.

Sabine walked back into the room, happily carrying their orders. She handed them to the girls slowly, a curious look on her face.

"Where are you two from?"

"We come here every once in a while, we live a bit further north." Marinette lied flawlessly.

"Yeah, we have a house here, but we don't properly live here. It's more like a holiday home." The brunette added, helping to string together a somewhat believable lie.

"Ah. Well, that'll be seven euros." Sabine told them, accepting the money Marinette pulled from her pocket.

"Bye!" Both of the akumas exclaimed at the same time, walking out of the door.

"Let's go this way; it's a quicker route to the seine." Lila explained, dragging Marinette by the wrist to her intended destination.

They just reached a corner, a dark alleyway to their left and what Marinette assumed to be the route to the seine on their right.

"Stop right there." A male voice commanded from the alleyway.

Lila immediately tensed and dropped her friend's wrist. Marinette quickly assumed a fighting stance, knowing that Lila didn't fight well while out of her akuma form. Being in her usual form gave Lila a huge surge of confidence, and she lacked the ability to perform to the same standard while out of that form.

"Who's there?" Marinette barked, prepared to fight whatever was about to come out of those shadows.

A man with moderately dark skin, glasses, and short, cut back hair stepped into the light. Both of the girls felt their eyes widen as they took in what he was wearing.

A police uniform.

(Guess who?)

"Woah there. Calm down. I haven't seen you around her before, have you got your papers?" He asked, under the impression they were foreigners.

Marinette eased herself out of the battle-ready pose she was in to a somewhat more casual position, with her hands on her hips.

"Papers? We were born in France. We come from just up north, and we have a house down here, and jobs here. It just so happens we don't venture into town often." She retorted, shooting a supportive glance at Lila.

"What jobs?" He asked, taking a step forward.

"I'm an artist, and Mari works for Gabriel Agreste." Lila stated, snapping out of her frozen-looking pose.

"Oh, I see. Carry on." He shrugged, looking somewhat disappointed.

'Damn.' He thought. 'I really wanted to make an arrest today. Two foreigners without their papers would be just too easy.' He sighed and let the girls on their way, walking back into the alley dejectedly.

Lila leaned over the edge of the stone wall that separated the water of the seine from the pathway along the side of it.

"Isn't it beautiful?" She asked herself, watching the water move calmly along.

"Be careful, you don't want to fall in." Marinette told her.

The bluenette reached into the pocket, and pulled out an iPhone in a gold and black striped case. She turned it on, typing in her password. She held it horizontally, and took a picture of the great river in all its glory.

"One day. One day I'm going to bring my canvas and paint over here and paint it." Lila whispered animatedly, looking in wonder at the view.

"On your one day off a year?" Marinette laughed.

You see, it was incredibly rare for the akumas to have a break. They only left the mansion for work and to assassinate someone. Marinette was the unluckiest. She had less time off than everybody else, because of the amount of killing she had to do.

"No, on my seventh day off a year." Lila sneered, reminding the bluenette of how little time she had compared to the others of vacation.

"Haha." Marinette laughed sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"I know, I am quite the comedian."

The blue-eyed girl looked down at her phone, checking the time, before stuffing it back in her jean pocket.

"We should be going back soon."

Lila hummed a yes, and leaned a bit further over the edge. Marinette had to resist the strong urge to just push her over, into the waters of the seine.

But, that girl had a bad day already, and she didn't want to be the one to make it even worse. She didn't want to be cruel, like Anti-Bug. So, she stopped herself before she did something she would undoubtedly regret doing. The day was going pretty well, they hadn't argued once.

"Let's go." Lila sung, hauling herself up back over the wall to stand up.

"We should go the normal way."

Marinette really did not want to be stopped by any more cops, especially one as eager to arrest them as the last. That guy was literally looking for something to fault them with, a crack in their lies. Something, anything, to use as evidence to get them locked up.

She listened to the rhythmic clacking noise of Lila's heels meeting with the pavement. They stopped at the base of the hill, beginning the long hike upwards to their home. She watched the wind rustle the grass beneath their feet. It was calm, for once. But, she knew it would not last.

'Oh, the endeavours of being a superhero.' She mused, smiling at Lila.

-Chloe & Hawkmoth-

Anti-Bug knocked nervously at the door of the observatory, the room Hawkmoth resided in.

"Come in." A cold voice from beyond the door commanded. She walked in slowly, looking down at the floor in nervousness.

"We shall discuss your punishment now."

Those words were enough to make her shake in fear. Hawkmoth was not known for his leniency when it came to punishments.

"Y-Yes, sir." She stuttered, her blue eyes meeting his.

"You will assassinate mayor Andre Bourgeouis." He stated calmly.

Her eyebrows drew together in confusion, crumpling the mask on her face slightly.  
"How is that a punishment."

"You will see." He concluded mysteriously, gesturing for her to get out of the room. She scampered away quickly, thanking whatever god was out there that she would still be allowed to attend parties.

-Adrien-

He walked confidently through the gates of Agreste manor. So what he might not live there anymore? He was still welcome, regardless of the fact he moved out a year ago, on his eighteenth birthday.

Nathalie opened the door, he face showing no surprise that Adrien was visiting.

"Your father isn't home right now, but please, come in."

He smiled and walked through the door, staring at the family portrait directly opposite him, at the joining of the two staircases.

"This isn't about father. I actually need to use the library." He explained, looking around the front room. Nothing had changed, and he doubted his room had either. That it was still in the same condition he left it in.

"Of course, Adrien. Anything in particular that you need?" She asked, clutching her clipboard tightly in her hands.

"No, don't trouble yourself with me. I will find it myself." He answered cryptically, setting off in the direction of the library before Nathalie could ask any further questions.

A/N; Well. Lookie what we have here. The author disappeared off the face of the earth then decided to update. PLEASE REVIEW! I am sorry this is late – I have been SUPER busy.

Halloween is a big deal for me, and I've been preparing for AGES. It'll probably continue a bit like this until after Halloween. I love you all!

Check out my story on Wattpad; 'Things That Go Bump In The Night' Under the same name as here!

LT xx


	6. Chapter 6

What Instinct Demands

A/N; Hey waffles! There's an important notice at the end of this chappie, so please read it!

Anti-Bug sighed and looked at the picture of her target.

Honestly, she thought Ladybug would be assigned to someone as evil as this.

 _Andre Bourgeous._

 _Age: Forty-Seven_

 _D.O.B: 21.3.69_

 _Family: Maria Bourgeous (Mother – Living.) Carlos Bourgeous (Father - Deseased.) Chloe Bourgeous (Daughter – Unknown.)_

 _Spouse/s: Simmone Wendiex (Ex-wife. Divorced.) Lady Hope Bourgeous (Wife – Deseased.)_

 _Occupation: Mayor of Paris_

 _Place of living: Penthouse suite at the Luxury Hotel._

 _Notes: Heavily guarded, commands police, slaughters citizens, extremely powerful. Mild martial art training._

She glared at the file. Something about this whole mission seemed off. Mayor of Paris? Practically the ringleader of the whole evil operation. Surely Hawkmoth's second-in-command would be the one to kill him. Or perhaps Hawkmoth himself.

Anti-Bug narrowed her eyes even further. She wondered why this would be a form of punishment for her.

She thought about asking, but knew better than to question her superiors.

 _Chloe._

How strange, the girl had the same name as her human identity.

 _Unknown._

How do they just loose a girl related to someone as powerful as that? Then again, the forces of the mayor were not up to par. Still, she could be just as evil as her father – and possibly at large elsewhere.

Or perhaps they hid her – for fear of the great Anti-Bug finding her! Yes, that must be it.

She shook herself out of her thoughts, bringing herself back to reality. She sat cross-legged atop the roof of the 'Dupain-Cheng Bakery' a personal favourite of Ladybugs.

Anti-Bug huffed, thinking of all the shopping she could be doing in the time it would take to eliminate her target. She resolved to kill him as quickly as possible, to have more time to scout out the summer dress scene.

She ripped the file in two, hurling them into separate parts of Paris – as to not have the full document found.

She leapt across the rooftops, pausing before the Luxury Hotel.

Oh, the joy. Befuddled at the same time – but joyous.

To be chosen for a mission on the same level as this, was to outshine the great Ladybug herself.

Even though it was supposed to be a punishment.

But, that was not what mattered to her now.

What mattered to her now was the bragging rights she would undoubtedly obtain from this.

She used her yoyo to swing to the top of the building – looking down at the streets of Paris.

 _Her_ Paris.

The city she ridded of evil on a daily basis.

Such was the life of a hero.

She turned sharply on her heel, leaning over the edge of the back of the building. Anti-Bug looked at the window ledge of the penthouse suite below her quizzically. Her mind was abuzz with thoughts of how to manoeuvre properly.

She grabbed the window ledge, and pulled herself to it. It was quite narrow, but still wide enough for her to put her feet on it sideways and not fall off. What she didn't anticipate though – was that the window may not be open.

Her forehead collided with the glass, and she had to pull her strength together through her migraine – which was getting more painful by the second.

She 'humph'ed indifferently.

Anti-Bug glared at the problematic glass just millimetres away from her nose. She cocked her fist back.

'Why not make a dramatic entrance?' She thought, smirking.

She focused her energy into her balled fist, bringing it quickly to the window.

 _Smash!~_

The window shattered into hundreds of pieces from the impact of her fist.

Beyond the window were several rather surprised-looking security guards, most likely protecting her target.

She swung through the empty frame of the window, landing with a soft bump on the top floor of the hotel.

The guards turned to her, faces hardening in determination.

Didn't they know they could easily be disposed of?

Anti-Bug unclipped her yoyo from her waist, smiling sweetly.

A fat middle aged guard with ginger hair shook in fear.

"D-Don't come any closer!" He yelled shakily, lacking the confidence to put real meaning behind the unspoken threat.

Anti-Bug tutted. "Why so nervous, boys?" She asked, batting her eyelids in the direction of one of the younger officers.

"You're going down, Anti-Bug!" A dark-skinned man in his early twenties yelled, an air of certainity about him.

"Don't be so serious, I just want to play a little." She tilted her head to the side eerily, like something out of a horror movie.

"Come play with me." She whispered, but all the guards heard it.

Suddenly, the lights in the hotel flickered on and off, one light stammering while all the others turned themselves off.

It was Officer Lahiffe's first day on duty protecting the Mayor of Paris himself! Though he didn't like the man, it was still an important role to take on. What he hadn't been expecting, however, was the stony-faced harsh leader of his squadron to turn into a cowering three year old at the mere sight of trouble.

Trouble, meaning a certain bug.

The ginger man furrowed his brows, and stepped backwards in worry.

"The – The lights.." He started, panic evident in his eyes.

"It's all part of my game. You still want to play don't you?" A sickly sweet voice asked from behind him.

The officer whipped around, only to face the inky blackness of the corridor.

A soft giggle filled the air.

"Oh boys, you're hopeless. I was looking for some fun, but you haven't given me any."

The ginger man gripped the gun in his pocket, ready to use it within a second's notice.

A tap on his shoulder roused his attention. He pulled out the gun, finger on trigger, ready to fire.

Anti-Bug waggled her finger in his face.

"Naughty Naughty." She tutted.

He was about to pull the trigger, when all her hit was the palm of his hand.

"What the…?"

The gun had gone?

Anti-Bug cackled, waving the gun in his face.

"Looking for this?"

The ginger man paled, stumbling backwards.

How did she manage to do that? And to him of all people, one of Paris' finest? One thing was certain – she was not a villain for no reason.

"You've gotten boring." She pouted.

The guards were suddenly very aware they were in serious danger. They reached for their guns, just to grasp thin air.

Officer Lahiffe turned to Anti-Bug, what was that on her belt? About eight guns? Who needs…?

Oh.

She swung her yoyo around quickly.

"Bye, bye boys. It's been fun, but I'm not just here to mess around."

The ginger officer ran down the hallway, screaming for backup.

Officer Lahiffe turned on his heel and sprinted to the elevator.

Soon enough, the corridor was deserted, leaving just Anti-Bug and her target praying for his life behind the thin wall.

She wrinkled her nose in disgust. Time to get on with this so called punishment.

She looked around, scanning the long wall for a door.

There.

She ran over to it, yoyo swinging rhythmically by her side. Anti-Bug swung her legs up at the same time, grabbing the door frame with her hands to support her and knocking down the door with her feet.

She scanned the room.

White walls, white carpeting, an on suite bathroom and a king sized bed opposite to a flat-screen TV.

Honestly, it was exactly the kind of room her target would have. It bothered her how much the birch wood cradle in the corner of the room seemed familiar to her, though.

She shook off the feeling and looked around for her target. He was beside the cradle, praying desperately.

He turned to look at her, terror written all over his face.

Anti-Bug, she looked different in person.

She looked like _her._

"Hope?" He asked blindly, leaning forwards.

That man…he looked so familiar. She was vaguely aware of him calling her something she had never been called before, and narrowed her eyes, focusing on trying to remember how she came to know someone as evil as him.

She widened her eyes as a memory played out before her.

 _She giggled rolling over in her cradle to look at her parents through the bars. A kind lady with blonde hair and bright blue eyes looked at her, smiling brightly._

 _That man…there he was._

 _He was leaning over the cradle, looking her in the eye._

" _Say Dadda, Chloe." He smiled._

 _The lady snorted. "No way. She will say Mamma first, won't you Chloe?"_

" _You wish, Hope. She's a Daddy's girl." The man retorted._

" _Keep telling yourself that, Andre, if it'll make you feel any better that she's going to say Mamma first."_

" _If you insist, dear." He chuckled, wrapping his large arms around Hope's small waist._

" _I do insist."_

That woman, she looked so much like she did now – could it be possible they were related?

Andre almost had a heart attack seeing Anti-Bug in person – those eyes, they reminded him so much of Hope's. That icy blue – they were identical to his late wife's. But Anti-Bugs were much darker in a metaphorical sense – she had seen dark things. But, considering she was an assassin, how could she have not?

Those eyes. Only two people in the world possessed them – Hope, and his beloved missing daughter Chloe.

Was it possible?

He lost her – he never imagined he would see her again…like this.

"C-Chloe?" Andre asked, lips trembling.

How did something like this happen?

Why her?

Why his precious baby girl – not some child who had no significance?

Anti-Bug stepped back. Had he recognised her human identity?

How? She was so careful?

A/N; Oki so this was late cos I burnt my hand badly – and my aunt passed away, I'm sorry for not telling you guys – but FFN doesn't like people making chapters just Author Notes, actually its against the rules…

Anyway, my hand is much better now, and I'm almost finished with one of my other stories! Follow me on Wattpad – the name is exactly the same as on here!

And…REVIEW!


End file.
